Room Ka boom
by kickerdoodle
Summary: Deidara and Sakura end up in the same hospital room, because of room shortages. But with all this drama Sakura makes a decision that changes her for life. So many plot twist' you’ll get dizzy. Most chapters rewritten. Some love Sqaures later.
1. A simple plan

It had been one year since Gaara had been captured by the Atkatsuki, and ever since then Lady Tsunade had been taking extreme precautions to ensure that something like that would never happen to Naruto. But one day when a capture mission was to be assigned, the only good team available was the team of Sakura Haruno, a new jounin that Tsunade herself trained, Naruto Umazaki a jounin that was trained by the legendary frog hermit, and Hatake Kakashi there former sensei. they were all to meet at the hokage's office at two in the afternoon. when the time came Sakura arrived then Naruto then Kakashi, he was late as usual.

"Now that you are all here, I will explain the mission, you all are to head off a Akatsuki member named Deidara, he is advance in a clay based kekkai-genkai, he is a very strong opponent so be prepared." Tsunade said as she straightened a stack of paper's on her desk, The team's eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama you cant be serious, three jounin don't equal one s-class criminal we could never defeat him, this is more like a suicide mission!" Sakura yelled, she worried for her safety the most ,she was the one that killed his partner she was sure he would try to kill her first.

"Shuddup Sakura, you guy's were the only team available it's not my fault that he is on his way to Konaha as we speak." Tsunade said, but she knew Sakura was probably right.

"Come on we should get going" Kakashi said as they all prepared to jump out the Hokage's window down to the street below, as they ran all kinds of thought raced through Sakura's mind, was she going to die today in the hands atkatsuki, she rememebered Deidara and Saosori very clearly. When she first saw the two boys, she thought the blonde one was cute but a little egotistical and when he tried to blew her up she thought he was a totttal jerk. the trio kept running till they appeared too a clearing, were they had expected Deidara to be, Naruto had just came up with an idea.

"I have an Idea, Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he took a kunai out of his bag.

"What is is Naruto?" Kakashi and Sakura asked they knew they would need a good plan to beat Deidara.

"Sakura could transform into some bloody and battered chick, and distract Deidara and then me and kakashi could catch him from behind, its perfect beileve it!" Naruto yelled as he jumped around, surprisingly he came up with a good plan.

"It's a good idea Naruto." Sakura said as she used Henge justsu , to transform into a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, she looked pretty but a little homely, she had blood stains on her clothes and dirt marks everywhere

"Good job Sakura how about you lay down by that tree and act hopeless." Kakashi said as he and Naruto jumped into hiding in a nearby tree. Sakura lay on the ground she was faking breathing problems, after about three minute's Sakura noticed a black and yellw blur, Sakura made a loud grunt of mock pain, the blur stopped on a branch and looked down to see her as the bloody mess she was pretending to be, Sakura recognized him as Deidara. He jumped down and stood over her.

"Are you dead…yeah?" Deidara said giving Sakura a kick in the side, with very little force.

"Stop…kicking…me…." Sakura said with deep breaths in-between each word. Those acting lesson's sure paid off.

"Sorry but It doesn't look your going to make it, maybe I should put you out of your misery …yeah." Deidara said with a smirk as he took out a kunai from a pocket.

"Really? try this" Sakura said as she quickly grabbed Deidara's ankle and quickly pulled him down with quick force, he lay on the ground when Sakura quickly hit the pressure points in his arm's and hands, a move she had learned from Hinata not that long ago.

"You're that bitch… who killed Sasori, I would recognize that freak strength of yours anywhere…yeah." Deidara spat as he struggled to move but his arm's lay limp, Sakura made a quick kick for his head but he barely avoided it. Naruto and Kakashi jumped down from the tree to assist Sakura, Deidara tried to kick the silver haired ninja then the blonde one, but he was especially wanted to hurt the brunette who jut spoofed back into her regular pink haired self. He remembered her as the girl who killed Sasori-danna, at first he thought she was cute but a little vain, and after she managed a few punches on him he thought she was a total bitch. Deidara had managed to make a few thing's explode, but with great difficulty, one exploded right near Sakura knocking her unconscious.

"One down two to go…yeah" Deidara said as he made a spider crawl quickly toward Naruto, but it was a clone and the real Naruto quickly pushed Deidara into his own trap which caused Deidara to be knocked out, because of his own explosion.

Kakashi and Naruto started laughing, was it this easy to knock out all the Atkatsuki?

Kakashi picked up Deidara and flung him over his shoulder and Naruto did the same with Sakura, as they ran quickly to the hospital.

---x---x---x-Hospital-x---x

Sakura awoke to the very familiar room, it was white with a white fan, she looked around she saw the blonde criminal laying in the bed across the room.

Sakura stood up and with trouble walked over to were her chart was kept, she read it through

"So that's what happened." Sakura said to herself as she put her chart down and walked over with trouble to were Deidara's chart was she read it in her head

"Should you be reading that, you could get in trouble stupid girl…yeah" Deidara said as he yawned he wasn't wearing his normal Atkatsuki cloak, but a black t-shirt and baggy black pants.

"You what are you doing here?…they didn't kill you?" Sakura asked as she was about to go get Tsunade.

"Shouldn't you know why I'm here, you did just read my chart…yeah" Deidara said as a startlingly loud entered the room.

"I guess you both are awake." Tsunade sighed as she set down her cup of coffee.

"What are we doing here Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she back on the bed she woke up on.

"Well The criminal ward was filled up and so was everything else, this was all we had." Tsunade said as she wrote something on there chart's.

"Well Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Tsunade said as she left the room

That might be difficult…

* * *

Yes finnaly a re-write of the first chapter, next :) thatnks to my sster for givivng me tons of ideas keep reading please and be sure to reveiw I want to get more then 80 reveiws. I already have more then 35. 


	2. In the hospital and a special story

Key

INNER Sakura

* * *

"I cant believe I am stuck in a room with a criminal who has longer hair then I do .Urrgh I hate this."Sakura groaned

"Hey who's fault is that, if you grew out your hair you might not look so ugly Yeah" Deidara snickered as he joked about Sakura's hair. Just then the door burst open to reveal a blonde Ninja.

"Sakura-Chan your awake. Tsunade said your going to be here for a month, and I was worried."Naruto said feeling a little sad that his teammate has in the hospital, and she had to share a room with the guy who put her in the hospital in the first place.

"Hey How long Am I supposed to be in here, I got stuff to do too yea..."Deidara asked Naruto, while he tried to get out of the hand-cuffs.

" She said something like a month and a half, and what do you need to do that's so important? Destroy a village? Kill a innocent person? Sakura retorted as she laughed at Deidara's desperate attempt's to get out of the hand-cuff's

"You won't get out of thoose,They absorb Charkra, Smart one." Sakura added while Deidara just smirked The little hands on his mouth stuck out there tongue and lashed the hand-cuffs, with such force Deidara's wrist's started to bleed. But surprisingly enough his hand-cuff's fell off and lay hanging from the bed. He stretched out his arm's, and sat up in bed.Sakura whispered something to Naruto, He ran off rather quickly.

"I am not running away but those thing's hurt really bad...yea" Deidara said looking at Sakura.

"There supposed to hurt Teme." Sakura growled at Deidara

"Whatever yeah." Deidara said looking out the window

"Why do you always say 'yeah'?" Sakura asked she wasn't trying to be mean but she was curious.

"Do you like making fun of the way people talk?"Deidara asked he looked upset usually when someone made fun of him he would just kill'em, but he couldn't really do anything since he was in a hospital.

"I'm sorry I was just curious." Sakura said, even though he was a evil-killer she never like being mean.

* * *

Special Bonus story 1 (that has nothing to do with the story)

So I tell my Sister EVERYTHING her name is Well I love her soooo much she gets a big chocolate chip cookie.here is a little conversation between us and and some Naruto character's.First we will talk with Sakura

Me: So Sakura what do you think of Deidara?

Sakura:He's a girly meanie-head that is so stuck he never notice's any-one but himself

Kaiyuri: Are you sure?

Sakura: NO I am never sure of anything sob

Me:Okayyy that's a little pathetic

Sakura:Sobbbb Cry I NEED A KLEENEX

Kaiyuri:Kickedoodle, go get Sakura a Kleenex

Me: But I'm afraid!

Deidara:What did I miss?Yea

Sakura:GO AWAY!

Deidara leaves

Sakura:Wait don't go my love! NOOO

Me: But you told him to go and he's just leaving to tell people to review my story and make me happy :)


	3. Torture is out of style

HOLY Hankies I have 3 reveiws yeah and 4 alert's. I am very happy. Of course one of those review's was my little sister's (tehehe) I made her Reveiw even though didnt really like this pairing. I got really upset when No one reviewed and I was about to cry,and she was all like "When did you even post the story?" I told her I posted it a few minutes ago. she was all like "Well DUH of course you dont have any reveiws you inpatient-Lazy stupid head!" she yelled "Chillax Sis" I said but she kept ranting about how patience is a virtue. Virtue my sexy hiney.

"Hokage-sama we have the advantage here we have one of the Atkatsuki in our possession. "An advisor yelled at Tsunade you could tell he was furious. But Tsunade was firm with her decision

"Torture is sick we wont beat a person to to a bloody pulp to get info ,If he starts to talk then that's something. "Tsunade said crossing her arms, she connected with Deidara on a level, she was captured during a war and tortured horribly he would never wish that on anyone, even a criminal (even if he was a little bit of a moron).

"You idiot. "The advisor mumbled under his breath. Tsunade noticed the remark and grabbed him by the collar.

"You got something to say punk?" Tsunade said shaking the advisor.

"Who's got the cool red hat , and who live's in the red building, that's right it's me, if you got something to say, say it!" Tsunade yelled at the advisor, but after receiving shocked stares from other member's of the committee she dropped him down to the cold floor.

"I have somewhere to be." She said and walking out of the room and up to the hospital. She opened the door to Deidara's and Sakura' room.

"Oh look the hag has came-back yeah." Deidara said as he crossed his arms and sniggered.

"Y..you Wait were the heck are the hand-cuff's ?"She ran over to Deidara and she noticed the hand-cuffs dangling from the bed,she also noticed his bloody wrist's

"Well Old-lady I didn't particularly like them, yeah." Deidara said as he unfolded his arm's again

"Jeez… you annoying brat, the reosan you were it them in the first place was because you're a safety threat." Tsunade sayed as she took a pair of hand-cuffs from her side pouch.

"You carry kinky-stuff like that with you everywhere you go yeah? Deidara smirked and even Sakura laughed at his joke. Tsunade shot a glare at Sakura.

"Don't encourage him Sakura-Chan!" Tsunade shot at her student

"Yes Sensei." Sakura said, she looked sad for getting in trouble with her teacher.

"Hey I promise not to run away or at least not untill I get better yea." Deidara sighed he wasn't getting anywhere being rude so he might as well try at least compiling with some of there demands.

"Fine but I will kick your sorry self into next week.If you even think about escaping!" Tsunade said as she walked out of the room and shut the door

"Hey I'm sorry you got in trouble with your teacher cuz' of me yeah. Your teacher is a lot meaner then mine was" Deidara said as he tried to fix his bandages on his arms.

"It's okay, you said he 'was' when referring to your teacher is he dead?" Sakura asked hoping she wasn't prying.

"Yeah He's dead but don't be sorry he had it coming…yeah" Deidara said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Let's just say he didn't respect ar...Never mind "He said turning of the light near his bed and falling to sleep. Sakura wondered if he could have really killed his teacher, she imagined herself and Kakashi-sensei, she could never kill him, 'maybe that's why Deidara became evil' Sakura thought

* * *

Okay So this is the end of the 3 chapter it make's me very happy to get this many reviews this quick. You may all want to know when (if any jk) Flirting comes on well they connected a little in this chapter and in the next on might be a little OOC or not I aint sure. yet 


	4. Cleaning problems

"Whad'ya mean?! I'm fine and I want to go yeah! "Deidara yelled at Naruto. Naruto had just told Deidara he had too stay two week's longer, even though he has made a full recovery.

"Hey is there something wrong with your eye yeah? Deidara asked Naruto.

"Uhh No I don't think so, is there? Naruto asked

"If you don't let me leave there will be yeah!" Deidara said swinging his arm at Naruto's face, but he ducked in time to avoid the blow. Sakura just laughed at the two as she flipped through the pages of Konaha-weekly, they were having a sale on shuriken.

"Could you two shut up? "Sakura asked as she sat down her magazine next too her.

"Well unless you want to spend the next two week's with me, then I wouldn't agree with Nerd-a-too yeah! "Deidara snapped back at Sakura

"And what if I do? "Sakura said, but then realizing what she just said put her hand over her mouth. and turned around to leave.

"I'm hungry does anybody want something?" she asked looking for something to get her out of the hospital room, she was still red.

"Nah." Naruto and Deidara said (who by the way was blushing madly) and she left she ran to Tsunade's office, she lied about being hungry.

Sakura banged on the door of the Hokages office, no answer, Perfect she liked cleaning when she had something on her mind, it was like if you have a clean room then you will have a clean mind. Sakura picked up three empty sake bottles and put them in the recycling bin by the trash. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a completely sober Tsunade.

"What happened Sakura-Chan?" Tsunade asked with a concerned look on her face

"Whad'ya mean I'm fine what are you talking about? Are you drunk I am super-duper fine! Cha!" Sakura yelled, she was the one acting like she was drunk.

"First fact, you always clean when you have something on your mind, and two you add to much detail when you lie." Tsunade said as she sat in her green chair.

"I suck at lying don't I," Sakura stated and sat across from Tsunade.

"Well what's Wrong?" Tsunade asked. concerend for her student

"I think I like someone. but I'm not sure." Sakura said sighing.

"Hmm can I guess?" Tsunade asked

"Uhh sure, no one really likes him so your never going to get it anyway." Sakura said sighing

"Ohh that's easy it's Deidara, that criminal guy!" Tsunade said happily as she clapped her hands in exitment she knew she got it right.

"WHAT! How did you know…I mean I never told you any hints….!" Sakura yelled blushing wildly.

"Lucky guess." Tsunade said smirking

"I can believe I like that fool, I feel so sick. Sakura said as she put her head in her lap

"Why are you coming up with all these reason's why you shouldn't like him?" Tsunade asked feeling sympathy for her student.

"He's just going to die! Your going to execute him once he gets all better!" Sakura yelled tear's were rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh no sweetie he's not going to die, He dint tell you?" Tsunade asked handing Sakura a tissue.

"Tell me …what?" Sakura said sniffling then blowing her nose.

"He's not going to be executed, He decided to tell us the names of three Atkatsuki members and he gets his name taken off the Konaha wanted list." Tsunade said happily after seeing the glimmer in Sakura's green eye's. Sakura stood up and got ready to leave.

"Umm I got to go Tsunade-sama, but thanks really." Sakura said as she jumped out the window and on to the street below.

"She reminds me so much of me, it's kind of scary." Tsunade said to herself as she poured herself some sake in a small cup.

-x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x

Sakura ran as fast as she could, she wanted so badly to get to the hospital and just be with Deidara. She ran through the streets and finally came upon the white-wash building that Deidara' and Sakura's shared room was.

When Sakura opened the door Deidara was sitting in a chair reading the same magazine Sakura had been reading earlier.

"Hey there having a sale on shuriken…yeah." Deidara said flipping through the pages of magazine then setting it down when he noticed Sakura's expression.

"What's wrong Pinky?…yeah?" Deidara asked looking at her with a confused look. Sakura laughed at his joke.

"I think I like this boy but I'm not sure he likes me." Sakura said she might as well give this a shot.

"I'm sure he does. who couldn't like you…yeah?" Deidara said looking at her.

"Well whatever you say Dei-chan." Sakura said getting up to leave. "I just needed you to know that you have some competition." Sakura said with a smirk then winking at Deidara.

"Then there's something I need you to know yeah" Deidara said getting up and walking over to her. "I..." Deidara was cut short with Sakura looking at him with a blank stare.

"I always win...yeah" Deidara said with a sly smile.

"I just needed you too know that." He said as he left the hospital room. Sakura felt relieved she had finally found love, even though she found it in an ex-criminal.You cant have your cake and eat it too right?

* * *

Yay! I have finished the fourth chapter with as little grammar mitakes as possible.And what the hell people we havent even broke my goal of 30 reveiws so this is what I want all of you to do, get as many people as possible to reveiw.also I would like you to vote should we have Deidara and Sakura as a happy couple or a problem couple you vote please it's all up to you.Please rate this chapter to, It would make me happy. 


	5. A choice

Deidara had walked out the room quickly, it wasn't like he was running from Sakura he just felt like getting fresh air. He walked quickly to a little clearing on the edge of town, it was resting on the side of a lake.

Deidara sat down he would leave soon he knew that, He also hoped that Sakura knew that

"darn un" Deidara said wincing there was a awful pain in both of his wrist's from when he took the hand-cuff's off. Just then an orange and black blur ran up behind him and quickly punched the pressure point on the back of Deidara's neck. The last thing he heard was

"I wont let you have Sakura…believe it!"

--Sometime a little later--

"Sakura are you really planning on being with him? He's terrible…Believe it!" Naruto yelled, He didn't want her to end up with Deidara, even if Naruto didn't really 'love' Sakura either.

"What do you care Naruto, who I date is my business." Sakura stated as she turned to leave, Naruto was getting on her last nerve.

"You idiot you're never going to be happy!" Naruto yelled at Sakura but just then Sakura flung around slapping Naruto fiercely on the face.

"Am I going to be any happier here?! This place is awful After Sasuke left my life was awfull because of the mess he left me with! And You…you shouldn't talk about others being _terrible_! I hate you and this stupid town!" Sakura yelled turning quickly to run away from Naruto but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist.

"If you leave everyone will hate you." Naruto said looking into her green eyes

"They already do!" Sakura said with a tone that Naruto had never heard before. She quickly untangled herself and ran as fast as she could to the border since she had saw him leave the hospital. She quickly found herself in a clearing and noticed a sleeping Deidara.

"Wake up Deidara." she said quickly shaking him

" Five more minutes…yeah" Deidara said grumbling

"No Deidara, Tsunade's going to find you and Naruto probably told her already." Sakura said then sighed.

"Told her what…yeah?" Deidara asked grumbling, you could tell he was tired.

"I want to join Atkatsuki and I want run away. "She said bluntly

"You cant be serious?!" Deidara shot up, his tiredness forgotten.Was she serious, she was going to throw away her life.

"What's wrong with me wanting to join?" Sakura asked

"Sakura there's bad people there, all your friends will come after you to kill you. It's not just fun and games." Deidara said trying to talk her out of joining but he could tell it wasn't working.

"I don't care I don't like it here, plus I am strong I can fend for myself." Sakura said smoothly

"But you're the one who killed Sasori-Danna." Deidara said, saddened by remembering his old partner.

"Oh I kind of forgot about that, I guess I'll just apologize." Sakura said taking off her Konaha headband and making a deep gash in it with a throwing knife .

"Wait Deidara didn't you give Tsunade names of three Atkatsuki?" Sakura asked a she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Ohh those I just made up three names, and I gave them Tobi's name cuz' well he's retarded...yeah" Deidara said laughing.

"Follow me, the base actually isn't that far from Konaha…yeah" he said as he jumped into a tree. Sakura did the same and they both started running with Deidara leading the way.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Sakura asked Deidara as they ran quickly through the tree's.

"Who couldn't?" He replied after a while off awkward silence they reached a small lake with a gate.

"We're here…yeah." Deidara said making a few hand-signs and the boulder in front of the door rose. After the door was opened Sakura noticed a boy in an Atkatsuki cloak cooking something, she couldn't see his face because of a orange mask.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!! Tobi was a good boy while you gone!" Tobi yelled but then turned and noticed Sakura.

"Ohhh So Deidara-sempai picked up a pretty lady, and wants Tobi to go away." Tobi said laughing as he waved to Sakura.

"My name is Tobi, and I is a good boy." Tobi said shaking Sakura's hand.

"Umm My names Sakura nice to meet you." Sakura said laughing nervously _Were all criminal's this...slow?_

"Wait Tobi is Leader san here?" Deidara asked

"Yupper's he's in his office" Tobi said

"What did I tell you about that Tobi...yeah." Deidara asked with a serious look on his face,

"Uhhh...I dont think...you said anything." Tobi said

"Okay whatever, Sakura follow me…yeah" Deidara said as he walked through four dark corridors and came to a closed door. Deidara knocked twice on the door.

"What is it!" A voice from inside shot back.

"Leader-san it's Deidara we have a new potential member her name is Sakura…yeah" Deidara said as he impaitently leaned up against the wall.

"Ohh it's the Hokages-girl. Umm sure what the heck girl, welcome to Atkatsuki" Leader said, as Deidara violently pushed open the door.

"That's it I'm in?" Sakura asked cunfused

"Leader-Sama you cant be serious she'll get hurt!" Deidara yelled, he hadnt expected her to get in this easily.

"Well she is one of the best medical ninja's around, and you have freakishly powerful strength, like that slug lady ." Leader said

"How do you know so much about me?" Sakura asked

"We do are research." Leader said as he went to a closet and pulled out a red and black cloak and pulled a ring that said the word flower on it, and tossed them both at Sakura. She looked at them for a moment and quickly put them on, she smiled when she noticed it fit.

"You will be sharing a room with Deidara, Tobi has been annoying you with his constant talking so we will make him share a room with Zetsu.

"This place is pretty big, is it really neccasary to share a room?" Sakura asked, it wasnt like she didnt want to share a room with Deidara but you know she get's embarresed easily.

"Stop questioning me girl." Leader said harshly as he made a motion for Deidara and Sakura to leave.

"Okay soory, thank-you" Sakura said, Deidara led her out of his office. As they walked down the long hallway they reached Deidara's room

"We're here…yeah" Deidara said opening a door to reveal a room with two beds.

"Thanks." Sakura said sitting down on the bed closest to the door.

"So Who else is here, I don't mean to pry?' Sakura asked nervously

"Well there's me, Tobi ,Kisame, Zetsu, leader, Hidan, Kazuku, and Itachi…yeah." Deidara said as he tried to clean up his side of the room

'Six evil killer's One silly masked member and a good friend, I feel right at home' Sakura thought to herself

* * *

**CHA Finally done with the 5th chapter I am so happy! and lookie at this we have 20 Reveiws PERFECT okay lets try and get more then 70 So we can beet Nii-chan Huzzah!**


	6. My decision

This is made through a sisterly effort with kaiyurichan818 and me. I hope you enjoy!!!

Sakura awoke to a dimly lit room. Deidara was sitting by a desk near the window. He was writing something on a piece of wrinkled and torn paper.

"Your awake...yeah." Deidara said turning around in his chair.

"Yup, what time is it?" Sakura asked as she stretched out.

"Uhh...It's nine in the morning, once you got here you slept like a rock…yeah," Deidara said

"I was kind of tired, Hey is there a shower or bath-house here?" Sakura asked But then noticed Deidara starting blushing madly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Well I guess when Leader-san made this place he didn't think there'd be many girls here so he only built One bath-house…yeah," Deidara said sighing

"Oh well, I'll just have to take a bath later," She stated simply.

"That might be a little difficult...Kisame sleeps in there at night, yeah." Sakura sweat dropped. It was going to be a difficult evening.

-Later That Night-

Sakura reluctantly stepped out of her room, in nothing but a towel. Embarrassed, she traveled swiftly through the cave, trying to get to the hot springs. She was running so fast, she didn't see the Akatsuki member in front of her and ran into him. "Itai..." She ran into none other than Itachi Uchiha. Gasping, she mumbled apologies and slipped away.

After finally reaching the bath-house, she stepped into the relaxing water. Sighing, she slipped underneath, only to rise up again. Sakura opened her closed eyes to see Deidara, quietly swimming on the opposite side of the water. Although she was blushing, Sakura pretended not to see him. She had too much pride for that.

Of course, Deidara noticed this and decided to toy with her. He moved towards her, trying to see her reaction.

Sakura moved around uncomfortably, she knew that Deidara had saw her, but she also knew that he knew that she was pretending not to know he was there. (A/N: WTF!?)

"Sakura I know you're there…yeah." Deidara said as swam over next to her, he had a towel wrapped around his toned waist. he swam over to ledge that Sakura had quickly sat down on.

"Hey I have a question." Sakura stated as she looked at Deidara.

"Ask away…yeah." Deidara said as he leaned back a little.

"Can you…umm...(blush)…umm?" Sakura stuttered she was blushing madly, she was almost as bad as Hinata.

"What is it?…yeah." Deidara said looking a little worried

"Could you paint my nails!" Sakura quickly blurted out, but then covering her hand over her mouth. Deidara just laughed.

"What kinda girl doesn't know how to paint her nails?" Deidara asked barely audible through his snorts of laughter.

"Well, what kind of guy does?" Sakura said laughing at her retort. Deidara stopped laughing.

"It's part of the uniform I have to know…yeah" Deidara said playfully pushing Sakura, splashing water on her.

"Oh you did it now!" Sakura said with a fake sneer as she splashed water on Deidara. This went on for a little bit, but then Sakura heard a loud noise.

"Oh is Tobi interrupting something?" Tobi asked.

"No, Tobi-san are you taking a bath too?" Sakura asked sweetly, she really thought the goofy member was adorable (A/N: Haha...adorkable).

"Nope Tobi took one this morning, Leader-san wanted me to tell you that he would like you two to go on a mission, to Konaha." Tobi said. but he then noticed a sad expression befall Sakura's face.

"But he also wanted Tobi to tell you that your just getting a doucument." Tobi said happy to see Sakura's face light up again. Sakura had excused her self and tightly clunged to her towel as she got up. She ducked behind a tree to change back into some clothes she had brought with her. She emerged wearing Pajama bottoms and a tank top. Deidara and Tobi had changed back into night wear. They were just about to leave the bath-house when…

"Squirrel!" Tobi yelled and darted in front of Sakura, which caused her to start to fall. Deidara managed to catch her but hitting the pressure point on the back of her neck in the process. There laid a sleeping Sakura.

"Nice going moron...yeah." Deidara shot at Tobi. while picking up Sakura bridal style

"OHMIGOD Tobi is sorrieeee(A/N: It's suppost to be like that) Please forgive me Sakura-Chan!" Tobi yelled.

"She's just asleep you moron…yeah," Deidara said walking quickly to his room they came to Zetu's room.

"Bye Senpai!" Tobi whispered as he snuck into his room. Deidara carried Sakura back to their room as he tried to sit her down he grumbled something and went back to sleep, since he couldn't move her, he sat down on his bed and fell asleep with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura took in the sights around her. When she tried to get up, she found herself pinned down in the bed. She flipped onto her other side to see...golden blonde hair? _What the...KYAAAA!!!!! Why the hell is Deidara hugging me?! Why are we in the same bed??!!! _Although she was sceaming in her head, Sakura hadn't made a peep. She calmly lifted his arm and slid out. 

She went into the bathroom. It was then that she let out an ear piercing screech. Deidara, awoke to the noise, falling out of the bed from being startled. "What's wrong?" He asked, moving over towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong?! I wake up and you're hugging me! That's what's wrong!" He gulped.

"I'm s-sor-"

"I mean, that's so embarrassing! What if someone walked in? What would they think??!!" She stuffed her face into the palms of her hands hiding her blush. Deidara let out a laugh.

"That's what you were worried about? Thank god. I thought you were thinking I was some kind of pervert. Even I wouldn't want to be on_ **your **_bad side, yeah." Sakura's light in her head went off.

"Oh, that's right..." Sakura's expression changed. "Care to explain **why **you were in my bed?"

"Um...I'd prefer not to?" He grinned. Sakura just looked at him. "Okay. Fine. You were passed out after Tobi ran after that squirrel, so I brought you into our room. I couldn't move you without waking you back up, so I just...stayed..there...with you," said Deidara, looking away, blushing profusely.

* * *

**Me and my sister wrote this together, And we are both very happy with the results I know this didnt really introduce Sakura to all the other members, but what do you usualy have after you wake up...BREAKFAST!!!! (A/N:Do you want some sandwiches?)**


	7. Bathhouse blushes

This is made through a sisterly effort with kaiyurichan818 and me. I hope you enjoy!!!

Sakura awoke to a dimly lit room. Deidara was sitting by a desk near the window. He was writing something on a piece of wrinkled and torn paper.

"Your awake...yeah." Deidara said turning around in his chair.

"Yup, what time is it?" Sakura asked as she stretched out.

"Uhh...It's nine in the morning, once you got here you slept like a rock…yeah," Deidara said

"I was kind of tired, Hey is there a shower or bath-house here?" Sakura asked But then noticed Deidara starting blushing madly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Well I guess when Leader-san made this place he didn't think there'd be many girls here so he only built One bath-house…yeah," Deidara said sighing

"Oh well, I'll just have to take a bath later," She stated simply.

"That might be a little difficult...Kisame sleeps in there at night, yeah." Sakura sweat dropped. It was going to be a difficult evening.

-Later That Night-

Sakura reluctantly stepped out of her room, in nothing but a towel. Embarrassed, she traveled swiftly through the cave, trying to get to the hot springs. She was running so fast, she didn't see the Akatsuki member in front of her and ran into him. "Itai..." She ran into none other than Itachi Uchiha. Gasping, she mumbled apologies and slipped away.

After finally reaching the bath-house, she stepped into the relaxing water. Sighing, she slipped underneath, only to rise up again. Sakura opened her closed eyes to see Deidara, quietly swimming on the opposite side of the water. Although she was blushing, Sakura pretended not to see him. She had too much pride for that.

Of course, Deidara noticed this and decided to toy with her. He moved towards her, trying to see her reaction.

Sakura moved around uncomfortably, she knew that Deidara had saw her, but she also knew that he knew that she was pretending not to know he was there. (A/N: WTF!?)

"Sakura I know you're there…yeah." Deidara said as swam over next to her, he had a towel wrapped around his toned waist. he swam over to ledge that Sakura had quickly sat down on.

"Hey I have a question." Sakura stated as she looked at Deidara.

"Ask away…yeah." Deidara said as he leaned back a little.

"Can you…umm...(blush)…umm?" Sakura stuttered she was blushing madly, she was almost as bad as Hinata.

"What is it?…yeah." Deidara said looking a little worried

"Could you paint my nails!" Sakura quickly blurted out, but then covering her hand over her mouth. Deidara just laughed.

"What kinda girl doesn't know how to paint her nails?" Deidara asked barely audible through his snorts of laughter.

"Well, what kind of guy does?" Sakura said laughing at her retort. Deidara stopped laughing.

"It's part of the uniform I have to know…yeah" Deidara said playfully pushing Sakura, splashing water on her.

"Oh you did it now!" Sakura said with a fake sneer as she splashed water on Deidara. This went on for a little bit, but then Sakura heard a loud noise.

"Oh is Tobi interrupting something?" Tobi asked.

"No, Tobi-san are you taking a bath too?" Sakura asked sweetly, she really thought the goofy member was adorable (A/N: Haha...adorkable).

"Nope Tobi took one this morning, Leader-san wanted me to tell you that he would like you two to go on a mission, to Konaha." Tobi said. but he then noticed a sad expression befall Sakura's face.

"But he also wanted Tobi to tell you that your just getting a doucument." Tobi said happy to see Sakura's face light up again. Sakura had excused her self and tightly clunged to her towel as she got up. She ducked behind a tree to change back into some clothes she had brought with her. She emerged wearing Pajama bottoms and a tank top. Deidara and Tobi had changed back into night wear. They were just about to leave the bath-house when…

"Squirrel!" Tobi yelled and darted in front of Sakura, which caused her to start to fall. Deidara managed to catch her but hitting the pressure point on the back of her neck in the process. There laid a sleeping Sakura.

"Nice going moron...yeah." Deidara shot at Tobi. while picking up Sakura bridal style

"OHMIGOD Tobi is sorrieeee(A/N: It's suppost to be like that) Please forgive me Sakura-Chan!" Tobi yelled.

"She's just asleep you moron…yeah," Deidara said walking quickly to his room they came to Zetu's room.

"Bye Senpai!" Tobi whispered as he snuck into his room. Deidara carried Sakura back to their room as he tried to sit her down he grumbled something and went back to sleep, since he couldn't move her, he sat down on his bed and fell asleep with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura took in the sights around her. When she tried to get up, she found herself pinned down in the bed. She flipped onto her other side to see...golden blonde hair? _What the...KYAAAA!!!!! Why the hell is Deidara hugging me?! Why are we in the same bed??!!! _Although she was sceaming in her head, Sakura hadn't made a peep. She calmly lifted his arm and slid out. 

She went into the bathroom. It was then that she let out an ear piercing screech. Deidara, awoke to the noise, falling out of the bed from being startled. "What's wrong?" He asked, moving over towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong?! I wake up and you're hugging me! That's what's wrong!" He gulped.

"I'm s-sor-"

"I mean, that's so embarrassing! What if someone walked in? What would they think??!!" She stuffed her face into the palms of her hands hiding her blush. Deidara let out a laugh.

"That's what you were worried about? Thank god. I thought you were thinking I was some kind of pervert. Even I wouldn't want to be on_ **your **_bad side, yeah." Sakura's light in her head went off.

"Oh, that's right..." Sakura's expression changed. "Care to explain **why **you were in my bed?"

"Um...I'd prefer not to?" He grinned. Sakura just looked at him. "Okay. Fine. You were passed out after Tobi ran after that squirrel, so I brought you into our room. I couldn't move you without waking you back up, so I just...stayed..there...with you," said Deidara, looking away, blushing profusely.

* * *

**Me and my sister wrote this together, And we are both very happy with the results I know this didnt really introduce Sakura to all the other members, but what do you usualy have after you wake up...BREAKFAST!!!! (A/N:Do you want some sandwiches?)**


	8. Clean my room, it's initiation

Sakura was still rambling on, when all off a sudden Deidara heard a loud grumbling noise come from Sakura, he guessed it was because she was hungry.

"You hungry…yeah?" Deidara asked , Sakura nodded and went over to the little stuff she had to pull out a black tank top and baggy pants.

"I'm starving but let me change." Sakura said as she walked towards their shared bath-room and quickly changed and then emerged.

"Hey I almost forgot." Sakura said putting out her hand and wiggling her finger's in Deidara's face.

"You really want me too…yeah." Deidara asked hoping she would say no.

"Yup." Sakura said with a large grin. she was loving this way to much.

"Fine pick a color black or purple...yeah." Deidara said moving over to a drawer.

"Uhmmm Purple." Sakura said, Deidara grabbed the nail polish out of the drawer, and sitting next to Sakura, uncapped the bottle and started to paint. Sakura just giggled

"What's so funny...yeah?" Deidara asked as Sakura just looked at him.

"This is just fun, I really like it here, I thought you said it wasn't all fun and games." Sakura said looking around their shared room, Deidara just sighed.

"Well I think were going on a mission today, so you have to be serious...yeah" Deidara said finished painting her right hand he motioned for her to give him her right hand.

"Didn't Tobi say we were going to Konaha today?" Sakura asked as she blew on her left hand trying to dry her nail's.

"I think so...yeah." Deidara said as he finished with her right hand. Sakura and Deidara heard a knock at their door, Deidara stood up and walked over to open the door, it revealed Itachi, Sakura's eyes widened

"You two better hurry up breakfast's ready." Itachi said and he left the room, Sakura knew she would be safe since she had Deidara around, but still.

"Come on...yeah." Deidara said grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her out of the room, Deidara closed the door behind him. they walked though long confusing hallway for about five minutes.

"This place sure is big, huh." Sakura said as she looked around at her surroundings. Deidara kept walking.

"I guess it's like this to confuse enemies, but I guess it confuses us too...yeah." Deidara said stopping at a door, Sakura heard noises coming from inside it.

"We're here...yeah." Deidara said pushing open the door, Sakura was dumbfounded by how much their kitchen looked like the one she had at home.

"So Deidara and his little princess finally decided to join us." A blue man said, Sakura recognized him as Kisame. Sakura started blushing and looked down,extremely interested in her feet Deidara sighed.

"Shut it Fish-face...yeah" Deidara said taking a seat at the table, he made a discreet motion for her to sit down next to him before Tobi did, she quickly sat down. Other members quickly sat down Sakura tried to name them all in her head.

"So Sakura I guess your are new member, So you have to pass the initiation." Kisame said with a sly grin, he stood up and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle.

"What initiation?" Sakura said worriedly, she glanced over at Deidara he was making his usual ' whatever face ' .

"Kisame-san if you hurt Saku-chan Tobi will kick you!" Tobi said loudly, Sakura was flattered by Tobi's willingness to 'kick' Kisame for her.

"Chill Tobi, I'm not going to hurt her." Kisame said poring something into a glass, Sakura recognized the liquid all to well...it was Sake.

"You want to have a drinking contest?" Sakura asked the fish

"Exactly." He said as he poured himself a glass.

"Why would you want me too go against you?" Sakura inquired, she was going to win for sure, Tsunade had always told her how best to retain sake.

"Well Tobi will start crying if he loses, Zetsu gives up after two drinks, Itachi yells allot when he drinks, so its pretty annoying. Deidara is just a moron when he drinks." Kisame said as he handed the glass to Sakura.

"Okay then the rules are simple If I win you have to do something for my if you win vice versa, Tobi will poor the drinks first person to pass out loses. Ready set go!"

Kisame said and Sakura and Kisame both drowned the content's of their glasses, and Tobi handed both of them another, this went on for about a hour. But Sakura was getting woozy, and she was getting really tired (A/n: I wish we had drinking contest's at ten in the morning Just kidding) Sakura was barely awake, but Kisame didn't look even a little bit tiered...Sakura...was...getting..very...sleepy,then Sakura fell asleep right at the table.

Deidara just started laughing and excused himself as he picked up Sakura and started to walk back to their room but Kisame called back to them.

"Tell her when she wakes up she has to clean my room." Kisame said, Itachi just looked at him, he felt bad for Sakura Kisames room was a mess

"Lazy,Messy Shark." He remarked.

Sakura awoke a hour later, she was in Deidara's and her's room.

"You have a bad habit of falling asleep at really bad times...yeah."Deidara said, Sakura just stretched out and fixed her headache with a little medical-chakra, she went over and sat next to Deidara.

"Thank you." Sakura said hugging Deidara,Deidara just blushed

"Come on we have to go...yeah." Deidara said standing up.

"Huh were?" Sakura asked

"Remember were going to Konoha today...yeah." Deidara said picking up hi clay back from his desk, he handed Sakura her medic bag.

"Okay lets go CHA!" Sakura yelled, she was ready for action.

"A little over-enthusiastic but okay..yeah." He said as they both slipped into their black and red cloaks,and jumped out of the window, they ran as fast as they could to Konaha.


	9. A Mission, to die for

Sakura and Deidara jumped through the trees quickly, they should be in Konaha in a little under five minutes.

"Hey so what are we even supposed to do on this mission." Sakura asked as she landed on a branch and kept jumping.

"Were supposed to steal a important document from Tsunade's office, it seems easy enough…yeah." Deidara said as he kept running.

"Hey have you ever thought of having a nick-name?" Sakura asked as she ran looking over every once of a while.

"What's wrong with my name…yeah" Deidara said with fake sadness, and making a fake pouting face, Sakura laughed

"Nothing I just wanna give you a nick-name, you got any ideas?" Sakura said

"I don't care you can come up with something cant you?…yeah." Deidara said anxious to see what she would come up with.

"How about Dei it's simple and sweet." She said, proud with what she came up with.

"What am I, some sort of candy!" Deidara said stopping, they had reached the Konaha border.

"Were here, get ready…yeah" Deidara said making sure he still had his bag.

" Awww don't be scared Dei-kun, Sakura-Chan is here to protect you." She said elbowing him in the ribs.

"I swear, I really think your still drunk…yeah." Deidara said as he got ready to go.

"Nah come on, Lets go! CHA!" Sakura yelled, but Deidara cupped his hand over her mouth to get her to be quiet, Sakura started to struggle, and Deidara had realized what he did.

"Ewwww ! Deidara You made out with me, with your hand, Gross much!" Sakura yelled, Deidara realized there was no keeping her quiet when she was drunk.

"Hehehe I'm sorry I didn't mean too, but admit it you liked it…yeah." Deidara said smirking, Sakura looked into his blue eyes. and leaned over to kiss him this time on _his_ mouth.

"I think I like this a little better though." Sakura said as she smiled sweetly, but Deidara had quickly seen Sakura's expression change froma giddy drunken type to fear, she shoved Deidara out of the way on to the dirty ground. Sakura had just pushed Deidara away from an oncoming shuriken, and she herself had dodged it too. Deidara looked up to see the attacker was the ever so annoying ninja…Naruto.

"Hmmph First we heal you then we let you go, and then you make out with my _ex_-teammate, somehow I don't really like that." Naruto sneered, he added extra emphasis on the word 'ex'. Sakura stood up quickly and took out a kunai from the bag on her waist, but Deidara stood up and walked over to her quickly, he whispered in her ear.

"I'll fight him, you finish the mission…Take this bird if you need back-up it will get someone from the base…yeah." he said as she nodded and jumped up to the tree's and quickly ran towards the Hokages tower.

"Guess it's just you and me, Ready to die?"

"I should be asking you that…yeah"

---x---x---Sakura---x---x---

Sakura ran through the trees she remembered what Deidara had told her. '_Take this bird if you need back-up it will get someone from the base…yeah' _She wondered who it would get if she needed help, if she had to fight Shizune Zetsu wouldn't be to helpful maybe Tobi would be the best choice. Sakura ran through the tree's to the Hokage tower, were the important document was kept. After two minutes of running Sakura emerged to the familiar Red building, she wasn't feeling like reuniting with all the old villagers so she snuck in through the window to the Hokages office, when she entered she rummaged through all her papers she finally came across the red and green envelope, wich she was looking for, but just then she heard a noise from behind her.

"Well well well if it isn't Sakura-Chan, I guess you aren't looking for a mission since you've put a awfully big gash in your headband." Tsunade said with a grin, she would do anything to protect her village and if that meant killing her former student so be it. Sakura fingered the bird Deidara had given her, she closed her eye's and followed the instruction's Deidara had told her, she threw it up in the air and made a few hand seals, as it flew quickly towards the base.

"What did you do, who did you contact!" Tsunade yelled she gathered Chakra to her hand as she got ready to punch her student, but Sakura easily dodged it.

"Oh no-one really, just a friend." Sakura said with a smirk as she kept dodging all the blows Tsunade threw, Sakura had the advantage she knew all of Tsunade's move's but Sakura had been training with Deidara so much that she learned new techniques herself.

"Y…You. I spent two years training you and you repay me by running off with a criminal, your disgusting." Tsunade said panting, because she was at a loss for breath.

"Well too bad. I really don't care about this village anymore." Sakura said with a grin as she picked up the envelope and started to leave, but was quickly punched in the head with great force. Sakura lay limply on the the floor, her breathing was short and choppy.

"Rule number one, never turn your back on your opponent." Tsunade said as she made a heavy sigh, but a noise behind her caught her attention.

"That's something you should know a lot about, Tsunade."

"I..Itachi." She barely said the words, he was holding a kunai to her neck since he snuck up behind the Hokage. he hit a pressure point on the back of Tsunade's neck , knocking her unconscious and falling to the floor.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Itachi asked her, he was nicer then Sakura had thought.

"I'm fine, I guess you got the bird?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her head, Tsunade sure packed a punch.

"Yes, Tobi wanted to come but I thought I would, is that okay with you?" Itachi asked as Sakura tried to stand up, but she fell back down, as she was punched by Tsunade she twisted her ankle falling down.

"Yes thank you, Itachi-San." Sakura said as she struggled to stand up, but Itachi picked her up bridal style instead.

"Your hurt, so you shouldn't move." Itachi said as he started to walk toward the window, as he jumped down to the street below. Sakura tried hard to hide her blush. They started moving, toward's the spot were Deidara was fighting Naruto.

"So how was he?" Itachi asked as they kept running, Sakura wore a confused look.

"Wait do you mean…Sasuke?" Sakura said as she looked at Itachi.

"Yes." Itachi said coldly, as he ran towards the place were Sakura remembered Deidara's, and Naruto's fight to be.

"He is a stupid stuck up jerk I HATE HIM!!!" Sakura yelled almost knocking Itachi over.

"Geez Sakura-chan I have a hard time seeing, do you want me to be deaf too." Itachi said as he sat her down, Sakura took in the scene around her.Naruto layed uncouncous on the ground with a few small wounds on his stoumaugh, Deidrara layed uncouncous a few feet away, Sakura quickly crawled over to him, she summoned a great ammount of healing chakra to her hands as she lowered her hands to Deidara's face.

"Dont die, you idiot." Sakura mumbeled there were tears streaming down her pale face, But then Deidara started coughing, he was coughing but he wasnt dead. Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around him and stopped crying.

"Sakura-chan you know I dont die that easily, Yeah." Deidara said as he stood up, and grunted. he helped her up and picked her up like a bride. Sakura (once again) Tried hard to hide her blush.The trio ran quickly to the base, the grueling mision was finally complete.

* * *

**_UPDATE: PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER ONE IT WAS RE-WRITTEN!!!!_**

Yay so far this is the longest chapter too Date. I tried hard to add a little bit of a love triangle, even though I would like **ALL** of you to Vote would you like...

A. Itachi Give Dei-Dei a hard time over Sakura-chan.

B.Have him lay back but still like Sakura.

C. Be BFF with Sakura-chan (kinda unlike him but screw you.)

D. OTHER


	10. There My Freaks

I feel like adding dead people danmit! Plus If Deidei dies my life wont have any meaning! well anyway Im introducing three characters to the plot line In order of new importance its: Hidan, Blue (Pein), Kazuku, even though he's a lazy ass much with a endless wallet, and that has more then one meaning, If'ya know what I mean, WINKWINK P.S- Dei didn't have to give Blue a funny name, she already has one (pein or is it peeing?)

Update: (spoiler's) Deidara is dead danmit, and possibly Tobi sasuke lives and well fuck it his little bitches come and help him, please just let me vent, FUCK-IT danmit SASUGAY I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU WITH A BUTCHER KNIFE!!! WELL TECHNICALLY IT'S DEI'S FAULT FOR KILLIN' HIMSELF!

Key

someone's inner thought (you will know who)

Sakura lay limply in Deidara's arms, she didn't have the energy to hold herself up. all she did was watch the blur of trees, and occasionally would see a black and red blur that was Itachi, but since she was being carried by Deidara and since he never liked to be outdone by the elder Uchiha, Deidara would run father ahead as to leave Itachi behind.Sakura was deep in her own thought _"This team is hopeless, Deidara has a sopurity complex worse then Neji's, gaara's and Naruto's put together."_ Sakura let a small sigh escape her, Naruto still as ever was a taboo for her, the son of a bitch._ "And what's worse is there's three members, I haven't met yet according to Deidara there name's are hi-hi, kazu-zu, and he said there was a girl named 'pein', what strange name's for Atkatsuki member's."_ But Sakura knew not to judge books by their covers, however dusty the cover maybe.

"Deidara you know you're going the wrong way, right?" A semi-Frazzled Itachi asked, as he eyed the outlying land.Sakura was sure the base was the way she and Deidara were going.

"Itachi-san I was sure the base was that-away." she said as she pointed in, her correct direction, Deidara only agreed, to be outdone be an danm Uchiha was not gonna happen. Deidara seemed to mentally wake up as he gently sat Sakura on the dirty ground.

"Well I do recall the base being this this way, un" He pointed off to a direction opposite of Sakura and Itachi.

"I think we may be a tad bit lost."

"Were not lost, were just confused, un"

"No I really think were lost, Whadya think Tachi-san?"

"Please stop with the pet name's" (grumpy Gus)

"Great job Saku-chan, I think you pissed him off, un."

"I'm not fuckin' pissed off!!!" Itachi yelled as he lazily dropped his bag, you could easily tell we was pissed.

"Someone's PMS'ing, un"

"Dei-Dei, that wasn't very nice say you're sorry!"

"Sorry, un"

"Man she's got you whipped." Itachi said , Sakura looked shocked but having to hot guys towering over you doesn't do much for you, except making you start actually PMS'ing.

"I'll let you know my man can do what ever he wand's, no string's attached."

"So If I said Deidara needed to go to local strip-bar to get directions you'd be okay with that?"

"Well duh, I'm hotter then all of them."

"Danm straight, un, Wait do I get to really go to a strip-bar?!!!!????" This angered Sakura to a new extreme,

"Danmit Dei-kun you're pissing me off and were still lost!"

"Accatully Sakura-san he got help 15 minute's ago."

"Oh that's great Tachi-chan, WAIT WTF!!!" Sakura stormed (crawled) off somewhere to mope around.

"Hey Tachi who do you think will come to find us, un?"

"You too?"

"what, un?"

"The danm pet-name, and I have no Idea. really"

--------with mopey Sakura------

Sakura lazily stripped herself of her cloak and folded and sat it down next to her tree, she wore a black tank and baggy pants. But Sakura was cut short she heard too very male voices, from behind some shrubs, she quickly crawled behind a tree, she managed to get up but still with difficulty. 

"You fucking idiot I don't see the shitheads anywhere, we should've went right." Sakura already started to dislike the voice. A bug fluttered by her, it was an exotic bug that makes you sneeze.

"ACHHOO!" Sakura sniffled, hoping the two men didn't hear her, if only she could be so lucky, the two men ran to her tree with surprised look's, one had slicked back white hair, the other was masked and looked as if he cuts all over his face.

"Hey bitch, do you know were I can find a blonde chick and a dumb girl stupid enough to go out with her and a gay guy with freaky red ryes?" Sakura eyed his cloak it was akatsuki's uniform but why send him, a mean jerk, and Deidara wasn't a girl, and with the way Itachi kept eyeing a redhead on our way over here, she would say that Tachi wasn't gay.

"Wait you mean Deidara and Itachi, right?" Sakura asked with annoyance in her voice, she apparently was the dumb girl.

"You know 'em?" The masked one asked "I'll pay you a dollar to tell me were we find them and the girl."

"That's a cheap bribe"

"So, tell me were we can find them and the girl." the masked one said growing impatient.

"I am the girl."

"Wait Deidara acutely got a hot chick in bed with him." the one with the white hair asked with surprise, of course Sakura was blushing mad.

"How can you be so sure we slept together, wait you think I'm hot, thanks?" Sakura asked giddily, she always got super happy when people complimented her, even if it was these freak's. She grabbed both of their hands ,and happily dragged them back to the place were she remembered Dei and Tachi to be. Both Deidara's and Itachi's eye's widened, in shock when she happily dragged Hidan and Kazuku to their spot.

"They sent you, un?"

"What the fuck is wrong with us, ass-wipe?" (I think we all know who this douche-bag is, Just kiddin' I love Hidan)

"Well for one your an ass,and you have no sense of direction un."

"Come on cant we all get along, please for me." Sakura asked, she was still cherry from Hidan's comment. But she only received shocked glares from everyone else._ "Danmit people, Im trying to be nice"_ She thought to herself

"Whatever, un, just tell us how to get back."

"How the fuck should we know?"

"That's your job!" Sakura yelled, It was already eight, now they'd have to stay here all night.

"Oh well, un."

"Danm camping trip." Sakura sighed


	11. Please read

LISTEN UP PEOPLE! you all are very dumb, I mean that in the nicest of ways. but seriously my story stinks why did you fools read it in the first place. so I'm doing you all a favour and re-writing this peice of shit!

YES I AM REWRITING THE STORY 'ROOM KA BBOM'! I have been meaning to do this for the longest time.

please reveiw to this so I will know if anyone will even reveiw when I re-write . I will keep this story up. LOVE from AImi


	12. The next big story is UP

HEY YA! what's up, Did'ya miss me?

Well The re-written version is up, not finished but in the process and so far it is pretty good, so please go check it out :) It's called 'Agenda's venndeta's and hospital rooms' I know, I have an infinity for wierd titles, but thats why you like me, no?

Anyway please comment on my new story, I write to let my feeling's out but I do like pleaseing the people who read...So please do comment

And I am sorry for being mean to you all in the last AN I wrote, I am not a mean person...I should really learn not to type while PMS'ing. (why yea I am a girl)


	13. Hey there

Hey everybody, its me! yeah. Well. I feel really bad that I cant just continue this, but I would'nt feel right continuing this. But having it sitting in my stories is haunting me with waves of guilt, and even paranoia. (like what if perople dont like this story, one of my firsts, and they dont read any others?)

So this kind of like a poll, please take time to reveiw to tell me you're answers, alright? I would really appreciate it.

1- Since I'm not really doing anything to this story except annoying author notes would people really mind if I deleted it. I know Im working on the re-write but still?

2-How many people have read the re-write. It just seems tha quite a few people said they were sort of looking forward to the re-write. I even gave a post when it was up. So please tell me if you have or if you plan to or if not at all. I wont get mad :)

3- How many of you seriously dislike me beacuse of previous comments? I'f you dont now, please dont ask.

Please tell me, I't would greatly help me as an author. Oh and here comes the shameless advertising: the re-written/spin-off/vamped up version of this story is up. It's called 'Agenda's Vendetta's and Hospital rooms' So please reveiw on that :)

with all love and respect, Aimi


End file.
